


Our Anniversary

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Only toward the end though, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You spend an entire day with your boyfriend of one year!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Our Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hello again! This is a commission for my best friend u3u You know who you are~
> 
> ★ I actually had fun with this one, even if I'm not good with SFW hehe
> 
> ☆ I hope you enjoy this extreme ~~cheesy~~ fluff! 💖

You could barely contain your excitement as you stood in front of Cafe Leblanc, smoothing out the wrinkles in your outfit. Today was a special day, after all. You wanted to look and feel your best. The bell jingled as you opened the door, eyes wandering around until they fell on your boyfriend. Akira was wiping down the counter before his ashen eyes flickered up to greet you.

“Welcome to Cafe Leblanc, how may I help-” Once Akira realized it was you, his lovely girlfriend, a brighter more genuine smile spread across his face.

“Oh, hey there, [Your Name]! I wasn’t expecting you this early, love. Here, sit down. I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Am I early? Sorry, I’m just excited today, that’s all!” You took a seat on the barstool chair in front of Akira, leaning your elbows on the counter as you watched him make a fresh pot of coffee.

Sojiro must’ve stepped out because Akira appeared to be running Leblanc all by himself, which wasn’t a problem, seeing as how there weren’t many customers. That was good, you both had plans today, after all. Your boyfriend sets down a mug of steamy-hot coffee, serving it to you with a cute smile.

“Happy anniversary, darling.” He pressed a small kiss against your cheek, causing you to smile.

“Take your time, okay? I’m gonna go get changed and let Sojiro know I’m leaving.”

“Shouldn’t you wait until he comes back?” You asked as you took cautious sips of your hot beverage, making sure not to scald your tongue.

“No, I told him earlier I had plans, so he should be back before any new customers show up.” Akira removed his apron, folded it neatly and tucked it underneath his arm.

“Besides, this place doesn’t get a lot of business Saturday, believe it or not… Don’t tell Sojiro I said that though.” He winked at you before heading up to the attic; better known as his temporary bedroom.

You attempted to keep your visible excitement to a minimum, but it was a bit difficult when this was your very first anniversary with Akira. You had been together for a year now, and it always amazed you how quickly time had flown.

Not only were you out of things to remember, but you were also out of coffee... Luckily, Akira had changed and was ready to go. You eyed his go-to summer outfit before giving a thumbs up, causing your boyfriend to smile.

He wasn’t too dressed up or underdressed; just perfect. You weren’t dressed up either, so it actually _was_ perfect.

“Let’s get going, love. We have a lot to do today, after all.” Hand in hand, you both exit Leblanc.

* * *

"We can start with browse shopping if you want? I know how much you enjoy it." Akira said, accompanied by a small chuckle.

He knew you so well, it never failed to turn you into a stuttering, blushing mess.

"Sure. After we finish, we could stop for something to eat?" You suggested, squeezing his hand a little.

You weren't sure how long you would be browsing, but throughout the entire thing, you had no doubt it would be enjoyable. Perhaps you would see something you liked as well. You were thinking about where you would like to go when your boyfriend tapped your shoulder, garnering your attention.

"I think the mall would be a good place to start, hm?" You wanted to say something sappy along the lines of, "anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you", but you settled for a nod. The fear of stuttering out of embarrassment was far too great...

Luckily, Akira didn't say anything else as he begun walking toward the mall. Although your outing was entirely due to your anniversary, you couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at your interlocked hands with Akira. PDA always made you feel self-conscious, but if he didn't mind, you decided that you wouldn't either.

Once inside, you immediately rushed over toward the store that held the newest video games and video game merchandise. Your boyfriend was forced to keep up with your eager steps, trailing after you as you gently pulled his hand. The young man chuckled, finding your blatant excitement to be endearing.

It was at times like this that he realized exactly why you were his girlfriend, and why you were practically made for him. In his eyes, you were an angel; absolutely perfect, even if you didn't believe it. He was mostly lost in his thoughts until you inquired about a figurine on display, asking if he thought it "was the cutest little thing ever".

Akira hummed, pretending to contemplate your question before he smiled at you.

"I wouldn't say so… I think that would be you, love." As cheesy as it was, it still managed to make you flush and push Akira's arm bashfully.

"I know it's an obligation for you to be cheesy today, b-but your genuine compliments are gonna kill me before we even finish our date..."

"Nonsense, darling, you know I wouldn't let that happen." Even though you were sure people were probably staring, you grabbed Akira's hand again and headed toward a clothing store right across the way.

He didn't say anything, but you could see the fond smile on his face, even though he was behind you.

* * *

“Why don’t we stop for ice cream now? I think the sun may be setting soon.” You took a glance out of one of the large windows, noting that the sky was a light blue dusted with traces of salmon and amber. The sun would be setting soon indeed.

“Oh wow… I didn’t realize it was getting late. Yeah, let’s go get some ice cream now!”

“I remember there being a small little ice cream cart near the park we go to often. I don’t think they leave until later, so why don’t we go there? We could eat ice cream and watch the sunset in the park?” As cliche as it was, you honestly couldn’t think of a better way to end your date.

“That sounds nice… Let’s leave now then, yeah?” Your boyfriend nodded in agreement as he grabbed your hand once more, giving it a small squeeze as you walked side by side.

Having your hand in his brought about an extremely soft feeling you would never grow bored of. Luckily, the walk to your favorite park didn’t take as long as you expected. Even if it did, you wouldn’t have minded because you were with Akira, and he always had something to talk about with you.

After getting a double scoop ice cream cone, you walk with Akira to the bench you usually sit on whenever you come to the park. It was a small wooden bench placed in front of a small stream, which reflected the afternoon sky wonderfully. You chatted idly while licking your ice cream, taking a moment to stare at the sky.

“Hey, love? I have a gift for you, but I wanted to wait for the right time to give it to you, so um... Here!” Akira placed a small black box in your lap, topped with a pretty red bow.

“That’s so sweet, Aki… Can I open it now?” He shook his head with a smile.

“Not yet, you can open it when we get home, okay? I love you.” He leaned in and pressed a small kiss against your lips, making a show of licking his own when he pulled away.

“You’re sweet.” His comment made you giggle.

“It’s probably the ice cream, Aki.” Akira shook his head again, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

“Mhh, I’m not so sure… I’m almost certain it’s you, love.” You weren’t sure how many times he had made you blush, but it was enough to make you lick your frozen treat faster while avoiding his gaze.

“Why don’t we head back to Leblanc now? I have another gift for you…”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
